<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>血钥 by ruthy_yoyoooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242200">血钥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo'>ruthy_yoyoooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EREMIKA童话新编<br/>原型：格林童话《蓝胡子》<br/>原型故事：一位长着蓝胡子的男人娶过很多任老婆，最后都下落不明；之后又有一位姑娘嫁给了他，有次蓝胡子要出远门，临行前给了姑娘一串钥匙，跟她说可以去家里的任意房间，唯独一间绝不能打开，否则会他会生气；姑娘耐不住好奇心还是打开了那间禁忌的屋子，发现里面全是蓝胡子前任老婆的尸体……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>血钥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她第一次见到他时，他的神色很冷淡，沧桑的青须在唇边稀疏排列，几乎半张脸孔都隐于长发之下，只露出一只右眼，幽绿如深潭，叫人看不清内里的情绪。<br/>
“姑娘，有水吗？”他轻轻地问，嘴皮子都没见动弹。<br/>
她才发现，自己的身体被男人的盯视封印住了，那只眼睛、那副面孔、那一整个人似乎有着勾人魂魄的魔力。<br/>
她嗯嗯支吾了一声，立刻在湖边舀了一桶水。她胆怯地回头，发现那男人就在身后，舀碎的斑驳湖光在他脸上摇曳闪映，那脸似乎不像刚刚那样毫无生气了，只是依旧看不清被隐去的那只眼。<br/>
她心头微颤了下——他到底是个怎样的人呢？</p><p>男人喝了水，少女先一步离去。那男人的影子如鬼魅般依然在头脑里挥之不去。<br/>
他到底是谁呢？<br/>
这个村子很小，日常出没往来的人，她当是都见过了才对。那男人身上的气息与这里的住民截然不同，冷漠寡言之下是一种难以捉摸的东西，是会给这个安宁的村落带来威胁的东西。<br/>
她想得出神，脚步不知不觉就踱回了家门口。刚一进客厅，她就见到刚才偶遇的男人此时正端坐在她妈妈的对面。<br/>
她吓得险些丢掉了手里的水桶，一句话也讲不出来。<br/>
“三笠，怎么这么冒冒失失的？见了客人也不打声招呼……”<br/>
妈妈的笑里混杂着紧张、尴尬与责怪，三笠急忙对着男人鞠了一躬，他只微微点头回应，没一丝笑，左半张脸依旧看不清晰。</p><p>“他是来讨老婆的……”<br/>
“是啊，又来了……”<br/>
“真是的，那位爵爷都娶过好几个老婆了，也不知道怎么的，这次又要讨小老婆……”<br/>
“也不知道之前的老婆都去哪了……扫把星啊，真是不祥……”<br/>
“哎你小点声，等下再让他听见了……让他发现就把你嫁过去……”<br/>
三笠一边做工，一边听几个姐姐妹妹悄默声地嘀咕着。其实她们并不是真的姐妹，不过都是附近失了双亲的孩子一同被收养在妈妈这罢了。由于她长了张极其罕见的东洋面孔，就总是被其他孩子孤立起来，平时遇上她们聊得火热的话题，她也只是默默听着，插不上话。<br/>
姐妹的叽喳声戛然而止。她抬起头，才发现是妈妈来了。几个姐妹都忐忑地重新捡起手里的活儿，没一个人敢抬头看妈妈的表情。</p><p>“你们都知道了，耶格尔勋爵这次来，希望找一位合适的姑娘做妻子，”妈妈在厨房里慢慢地踱步，“目前就我们家有适龄的女孩子，所以……”<br/>
妈妈的声音停下了，厨房里静极了，似乎还能听见有人在颤抖。<br/>
“她……”<br/>
三笠突然觉得身后一阵凉风，回头才发现最小的妹妹米拉在指着她。<br/>
“她想要和他结婚，”米拉的音调冷漠得超脱年龄，“刚刚我看见了，她在湖边给那男的舀水喝……两个人眉来眼去的……”<br/>
“米拉，不能这么称呼！要叫爵爷，真没礼貌……”妈妈严厉地呵斥，又转头面向三笠，俨然换了副脸孔，“这么说，三笠……你愿意？”<br/>
三笠愣在原地，不知所措。<br/>
照理她该惊慌的，照理也该立刻反驳的，可本不算好的语言力此时显得更加局促——更可怕的是，她的心里竟没有那么强烈的反抗欲望。</p><p>“其实你嫁给他真是个不错的出路，他很有钱的，很早祖上就是贵族，家里的房子大到无法想象……”<br/>
“是啊，人细看也很漂亮的，其实比你大不了几岁，你留在村里未必能找到更合适的归宿……”<br/>
三笠的耳畔充斥着毫无感情的蜜语，像毒蛇一样将她的身体缠绕裹挟到了客厅。</p><p>“那么，你愿意？做我的妻子？”<br/>
男人依然不动声色，无形的气场压制得三笠无力回绝，她颤抖着双唇，咬不出一个“不”字，也咬不出一个“是”字。<br/>
她跟他走了，或许是被胁迫的，或许也是心甘情愿的。</p><p> </p><p>耶格尔勋爵的宅子确实很大，却始终阴森森的，家里没有其他人生活过的痕迹，途经的房间全是紧锁的。三笠被领着穿梭在空旷的客厅、幽长的走廊，头也没敢抬一下，眼睛只盯着男人的脚跟，他的动作不紧不慢，脚步从未有过停顿，看得她无比晕眩。脚下的路似乎永远也走不完，那个走廊怎么也看不见尽头。</p><p>那晚她很早就睡了，也不知是怎么睡着的，夜很长，再度清醒时，房间里还是昏暗的很，只有那男人举着一根蜡烛立在床边，直直地盯着她。<br/>
他穿着一袭猩红色的天鹅绒长袍，半袒着胸膛，缝隙沟壑如雕塑般精致，唯独没散发出活人的气息。<br/>
他放下蜡烛坐在床边，她身上立刻泛起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，生理上的紧张和不适几乎要从胃里冲了出来，却紧接着就被那人的侵略性举动强行按压回了体内。<br/>
他骨节分明的手指轻轻撩开她额前的刘海，冰凉的触感像一道符咒囚禁了她的身体。<br/>
“这是必须要做的事，你还是尽早习惯的好。”<br/>
声音依旧冰冷不带一丝感情。<br/>
她刚支吾地嗯了一声，男人就立马扯开了她身上的被单。<br/>
他的动作粗野得跟他冷淡的声音格外不协调，就像一头无法驯化的猛兽披上了精妙的人皮。她的睡袍很轻易就被剥落了干净，跟那男人猩红色的长袍揉在一起胡乱地堆砌丢在她身侧，活像纯白色的床单染上了血污。她的喉咙顶得慌，一动都不敢动，紧紧闭起了双眼，胆战心惊地任那人在她身上撕咬。<br/>
“睁开眼。”冰冷的声音命令道。<br/>
她忐忑地睁开眼，猛地对上男人凛冽的眼神。她终于看清了他的全貌，一直覆于长发下的半张脸并无奇特之处，唯有那只左眼似乎更加犀利、绿得明亮——只是，没一点怜悯和人味。他似乎正是看穿了她的绝望才会无情地提出这种要求，就像猎食者要牢牢攫住猎物的心脏才算是真正的征服。<br/>
男人掰开她的双腿就像掰开一个没有生命的器具，她柔软的下身被强行绽开就像死刑犯忐忑地等着不知何时会射入身体的子弹。三笠此前从未见过男性的裸体，这会儿匆匆一瞥，只觉得那个平时让人羞于启齿的器官是个大家伙，都还没来得及看清，就被这坚硬硕大的玩意儿突入了身体，撕裂般的痛楚瞬间扩散至脚趾，通体上下以及二十年来在人类社会生养成熟的羞耻心一同被撕得粉碎。她觉得自己像被一头野兽骑在身上，她无助地抠住身下的床单，可丝绸样滑溜溜的触感怎么也抓不牢。充血硕大的器官在她身体内剐蹭贯穿，这个动作像是永无止境，她的眼前只余下了男人幽绿的目光在迷眩中浮动。<br/>
她对他们的身份关系缺乏真实性的认知，与其说是夫妻，倒不如说自己仅是他的一个物件，或者说，是案板上的一块肉。<br/>
不知为何，她脑子里浮现出了一个案板，摆着红彤彤的猪肋排，上面悬着一把锋利的砍刀。<br/>
咔——咔——<br/>
她手中的刀挥了下去，肋排间的红肉连带着白骨应声而断。<br/>
咔——咔——<br/>
她的刀又砍了下去，她的脸上迸溅上了肉末血点。</p><p>事后，三笠在床上缩成一团，不住地发抖，撕裂的疼痛仍然萦绕着。<br/>
男人冰凉的手指在她下体间轻轻掠过。<br/>
“你流血了？”他幽幽地说，一边盯着顺着修长手指流淌下来的血迹。<br/>
三笠没吱声，还在不停抽搐。<br/>
男人俯身压了上去。<br/>
“你在哭？”他的手指又划过她的眼角，她抖得更厉害了。<br/>
三笠感觉身体全然僵死掉了，只留意到男人的脸又逼近了，让她意外的是，他并没有做什么，只用嘴唇轻轻在她的侧脸点了下——她不知道这算不算亲吻，倒更像被嘴唇一样触感的东西碰了下而已，他并不浓密的胡须也摩擦掠过，她没有被刺痛，只觉得一种异样的感觉头一次在体内形成。</p><p> </p><p>随后的几天，三笠寸步不离自己的房间，每到饭点门口都会送来餐食，但她一直没什么食欲。<br/>
耶格尔勋爵并不与她同房，只是照例每晚来到她的床上，办完该办的事就抽身离开。也不知是不是错觉，男人近几次似乎稍稍轻柔了些，触碰也逐渐有了温度。<br/>
“明天要不要一起去书房整理下？”那晚离开前他这样说。<br/>
三笠当然无权回绝。<br/>
第二天，三笠第一次走进这幢宅子的其他房间。书房很大，爵爷让她只要帮忙整理一个角落的书就好。三笠觉得他确实不如刚认识时那么冰冷了，她在做活的时候，他就在她身后安静地忙活着，像在局促不安地找事做似的，某几个瞬间甚至可爱得像个小孩子。<br/>
勋爵没一会儿就默默瘫回躺椅睡着了。<br/>
出于好奇，三笠第一次翻开了手中的书，刚刚爵爷醒着的时候，自己都不敢有什么逾矩的动作。<br/>
书刚一翻开她就咔一下合上了，清脆的响声在空旷的书房回荡着。<br/>
她警觉地回头观察了下勋爵，他似乎没被惊动，还在睡着。<br/>
好奇心在禁忌之中越发膨胀，她小心翼翼地再次翻开了书。<br/>
满纸都是奇奇怪怪的图画，仔细一看都是赤裸的小人在以各色的姿势交媾，彼此的肢体蛇一样缠在一起，脸上呈现着诡异的表情，每一双眼睛都直勾勾盯着她，像要把她吸进去一样。<br/>
三笠的脸刷一下红至耳根，心脏简直要从喉咙里跳脱出来了。手指禁不住颤抖，却还稳稳地捧着书，她仔仔细细地读着，等到爵爷再醒来，她几乎都要翻完三本了。</p><p> </p><p>那晚男人再次来到她的床上，她斜着眼观察他的一举一动。他像往常一样解开睡袍，露出棕榈树一样结实的身躯，一块块肌肉以无形而完美的力量连接在一起。她第一次这么仔细观察他的模样，也第一次从中体会到了一丝欣赏和爱欲。<br/>
她坐起身，轻轻把手贴上了他的腰。男人还没转过身，在三笠突然的亲近下怔住了。她顺着他肌肉间连接的缝隙下滑，触摸到了那个器官，它还没有变得挺立，在她手中像海绵一样。她想到了书里的一些画面，想到那里讲到这种事就该有着让人难以自拔的魔力，就像此时滑落在地上的红色天鹅绒袍子一样丝滑。男人歪过脑袋面向她的脸颊，温热的呼吸沁入她的领口，她闭目感受着他的气息，凑上去覆上了他的双唇。<br/>
男人的性器在她的掌中迅速充血硬挺起来，她学着书中的样子轻轻推着他的身子，他似乎会了意，顺势向后倒去。她伏到他双腿间，尝试着含住了那个傲然挺起的巨根，缓缓地让它没于自己口中。<br/>
他该是喜欢这样的，至少书里是这么说的。<br/>
很快就应验了，他喘息呻吟得愈渐清晰，双手情不自禁地抓揉起她的头发。她埋头感受着他肌肉间微妙的震颤，自己的身体也慢慢发热，一股暖流从股间流淌出来，在大腿的摩擦下浸润了一大片——她大概理解了，这就是所谓的性事的奇妙，是两个人所共享的。</p><p>等她再抬起头，发现男人的一对绿瞳正直勾勾盯着她，似乎更明亮了。他捉住她的身体，像往常一样把她压在身下。他的动作依旧激烈，她却并不像之前那样痛苦，曼妙的快感从体内深处迸发了出来。<br/>
难以自抑的颤抖下，她发现男人也趴在她的胸口抽搐着，平缓下来才发现，他像是在哭，泪水淌到她的皮肤上，被冰凉的空气拂得寒飕飕的。</p><p> </p><p>那次过后，他们之间的交合越发亲密，话也逐渐多了起来。<br/>
男人对她说，他叫艾伦，以后直呼他名字就好。<br/>
最近艾伦在她房里呆的时间越来越久，常常事后就直接在她身侧昏睡过去，有时一晚上就宿在那了。她时常趴在他身边端详他熟睡的侧脸，胡茬和眼下疲累的阴影难掩清秀的五官。她食指轻轻拨了拨他下巴上的胡须，幻想着他曾经年少时该是怎么一副模样。<br/>
他忽然醒了，侧过脸拿一对绿眼睛打量着她。<br/>
她急忙收回手指，末了才发现，他的右眼眼角还挂着未干的泪痕。<br/>
他的确是这样，很爱哭，总是在强烈的高潮后伏在她的双乳间抽泣，全然不像此前冰冷淡漠的样子，委屈得像个小孩子，常常弄得她不知所措。<br/>
她想，他大概是经历过什么很难过的事情吧。她很想去了解，甚至是分担他的苦难，却始终没能问出口，只像母亲抚慰自己的小孩一样轻轻地捋着他的头发，抚摸他的后背。<br/>
“艾伦，这么大的房子，一直都是你一个人住吗？”<br/>
这一次，她终于开口问起了他的过去。<br/>
男人愣了下，只模棱两可地嗯了一声。<br/>
“我听说……你之前结过婚？”<br/>
“嗯……”<br/>
“那你之前的妻子都……”三笠小心翼翼的，也不敢把话说全了。<br/>
“有的病了，有的死了……”<br/>
艾伦的目光又犀利了起来，三笠不禁感到一阵寒意，似乎又回到了两人相识之初。<br/>
“真是抱歉，提起你的伤心事了……”她犹豫着，不知自己是不是该凑过去搂搂他的后背，却又突然有点害怕他这副样子。<br/>
“没事……那你呢？”<br/>
“诶？什么啊……”<br/>
“你会永远在这里吗？陪着我……”男人的眼眸暗藏难以言说的深渊，语气却卑微得仿佛向母亲索要玩具的小孩。<br/>
“我……”三笠感觉额头上的冷汗留了下来，努力镇静地回望着，强行吞咽了一下，“我会啊。”</p><p> </p><p>之后没几天，艾伦就说他有重要的事情临时要出趟远门，大概一个月后才能回来。临行前，他交给三笠一大串钥匙，分别对应着家里的十三个房间，他跟她说，如果觉得寂寞的话，可以自己到处转转，真抱歉来了这么久都没带她好好看看家里。<br/>
三笠端详着手中的钥匙——十二把暗淡的铜钥匙和一把闪闪发亮的金钥匙。<br/>
“为什么这把钥匙是金色的呢？”<br/>
“因为怕你分不清。”男人低沉地回答，半张脸又隐在了长发之后。<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
艾伦捏住三笠的手，“金色的是地下室的钥匙，家里每间屋子你都可以随便去，只有地下室不可以。”<br/>
“为什么啊？”<br/>
“没有为什么，就是不许去，不然我会生气。”<br/>
艾伦声音里流露出锋利的威胁，抓着三笠的手也更加用力。<br/>
“好，我知道了……”三笠望着眼前的男人，本以为前阵子已经与他足够亲密了，此时这冰冷的眼神再次陌生了起来。</p><p>艾伦离开的前几天，三笠基本只在书房活动，一本本翻着藏书打发时间，但没有男人的陪伴读起来也没什么意思。后来她拿着钥匙打开了其余的房间，每一间都布置得格外精致，有的专门盛放华丽的家具，猩红的地毯锁着金色的丝线，有的房间挂满了金银首饰，耀眼的宝石在镜子的反射下让人眼花缭乱。三笠对这些都没什么兴趣，看穿了只觉得恹恹的，这么大个宅子，盛放了满满的财宝，透出的却只是空虚。<br/>
她无聊地摆弄着手里的金色钥匙，它闪着灼人的诱惑力，挠得人心里痒痒的。<br/>
既然艾伦不让她去那间地下室，又何必非要将这把钥匙给她呢？还做了这么明确的区分，直接把这把拿走岂不是更简单？要不是他特意提起，她都不知道家里还有个地下室。上次在书房也是，他一定是故意假眠，他一定是期待她翻看那些禁书的……<br/>
她想着，好奇心就按捺不住地在心底翻涌，最后简直化成了一个撒旦的模样教唆她破坏两人定下的规矩。<br/>
去吧……<br/>
那间地下室一定装着艾伦的秘密，这是她一直百思不得其解之处，或许进去看看就能更好地认识他。<br/>
心里还在犹豫着，脚步就不自主地挪到了那间地下室的门口。<br/>
既然是夫妻，那二人之间必当没有隐藏，要彼此完全坦诚才对……<br/>
她不知道会在里面发现什么，握着金色钥匙的手还止不住颤抖，她哆哆嗦嗦地打开了地下室的房门。<br/>
那里暗得很，起初她什么也没看清，只觉得有一股极其难闻的味道扑鼻而来，像是什么血腥玩意儿腐烂了似的。<br/>
她秉着蜡烛小心地走下台阶，没走两级，就感觉踩进了什么液体里，发出啪唧啪唧的水声。她顿住了，感觉脚下的触感比水更浓稠，也更粘腻。<br/>
她屏住了呼吸，心里已经泛起了不好的预感，举着蜡烛往下一探，只见血红色的液体上模模糊糊地照出了自己的影子。她下巴抑不住地抽搐，脚步像被禁锢了一样动弹不得。阴仄的房间里溢满了死亡的气息，整个地下室都淌在凝浊的血泊中。她不知道是不是错觉，血水中有一只苍白的手浮起又沉没了下去，她吓得哑然无声，一不小心就把钥匙掉在台阶上了。<br/>
她惊慌地急忙捡起钥匙转头就跑，颤抖着双手锁上了地下室。</p><p>回来后她平复了许久才恢复了神志。她觉得自己身上依然萦绕着一股腐烂的臭味，发了狂一样打开水龙头冲洗了身体，可无论如何都无法将那副骇人的景象驱散出去。<br/>
更糟的是，刚刚被她掉落在地上的金色钥匙也染上了血迹，她尝试了无数次，钥匙就像被施了咒似的，怎么也没法将那个绯红扎眼的污渍冲刷干净。<br/>
她死死攥着钥匙，蜷缩在床上，屋外不知何时起开始打雷了，猛烈的狂风掀起了窗帘，状若一只只飘浮的鬼魅。她怕得无力动身，只将被子蒙过头顶，企图无视周遭一切阴森可怖的东西。<br/>
越是抗拒，可怕的念头就越是汹涌。<br/>
那个地下室装着的就是艾伦极力隐藏的秘密……<br/>
所以，那血泊，那残肢断体，都是他的所作所为？</p><p>咔——咔——<br/>
砍刀劈下的声音再次在她耳畔响起。<br/>
昏暗的光线中，男人的背部显露出结实的肌肉线条，他的手扬起，挥下，扬起，挥下，连骨带肉碎裂的声响不绝于耳。<br/>
她踌躇着，还是挪动了脚步。男人没有察觉她的靠近，还在不停劈砍。她望着案板上的肉，碎得稀烂，骨碴肉末四处飞溅，化掉的血水沿着案台不断滴落。<br/>
她的胃里翻江倒海，却还是停驻在他身侧，她抬头望了眼男人的脸，看不清五官，更看不清神色。他的动作像被施了诅咒，好像永远也停不下来一样。<br/>
一瞬她觉得他很可怜。<br/>
她想起艾伦总是伏在自己胸口止不住地啜泣，又想起那晚他微弱地问起她会不会永远在这里陪伴他——那副样子，纵使外表再冷峻沧桑，内里也还是无助慌张得像个小孩子吧？</p><p>咔——咔——<br/>
刀劈声无休无止。眼前的肋排骨肉已经不知该如何剁得更烂了。<br/>
三笠——<br/>
她听见有人在喊她。是母亲的声音。<br/>
肉准备好了吗？<br/>
母亲的脚步声在身后越来越近，厨房里飘出了奶油炖菜的味道。<br/>
她手里的刀还在机械式地抬起挥落，无法停歇。<br/>
三笠——<br/>
三笠——</p><p>她一下子惊醒过来了，发现身上的衣裳都被汗浸透了。<br/>
“怎么了？外面这么大雨怎么不关窗子？”<br/>
艾伦的低语在她耳边响起。他的嘴唇轻轻吻上了她的耳垂。<br/>
她下意识地大叫一声翻滚到床边，惊恐地望向突然出现在自己身边的男人。<br/>
闪电的白光照亮了艾伦的面孔，他淡漠得一如往常，只有瞳孔折射出瘆人的绿光。<br/>
“你……你怎么……这么早就回来了……”三笠的声音慌张至极。<br/>
“事办完了，就提前回来了。”<br/>
他回答得很冷淡，随即就爬上床逼近女人身边。<br/>
“你为什么这么紧张？”<br/>
三笠感觉自己的心脏都被攥在了他的手里。<br/>
男人的视线顺着她惊慌的面孔向下掠去，最终落在了她紧攥的拳头上，她还抓着那串钥匙。<br/>
“钥匙……该还给我了。”<br/>
他径直伸出手抓住女人的手，她本能地将钥匙握得更牢了。他见她不松手，威慑地瞪了她一眼，用蛮劲儿抢过了钥匙。<br/>
金色钥匙上的血迹在惨白的闪电下看着分明无比，他又端详了好一会儿。女人缩在床脚，已经不知道该怎样对付了。<br/>
“你去过地下室了？”艾伦转过头对她挑起眉。<br/>
“我……”<br/>
她还没答出口就被他扼住了喉咙。<br/>
男人像拎着一只鸡，一路把她拖拽到了地下室。<br/>
“你这么想来这里啊？”艾伦嘶吼得整个地下室都在震动，狰狞得像彻头彻尾的野兽，“那就进去找个位置永远呆在里面啊……”<br/>
三笠瘫坐在血泊中，满屋子的血腥恶臭瞬时从鼻腔灌入肺腑。<br/>
男人鄙夷地朝脚边的女人瞅了眼，径直越过她的身体向里面走去。<br/>
三笠听到他卸下了一个金属似的玩意儿，在阴暗的房间里闪出一道冷光。<br/>
借着这光，她又在血泊中照出了自己的影子——张大了的瞳孔中，满溢着惊恐和无助，而在深之又深的内里，还闪烁着某种幽微却暗涌强大张力的渴望，像饿极了的兽类一样。</p><p>咔——咔——<br/>
刀劈的声音遥远地飘忽着，又近在咫尺地高悬着。<br/>
她知道，那把刀此时该在头顶挥起来了，像梦中无数次重复的那样。<br/>
只不过，梦里挥着刀的，是自己啊。</p><p>“既然不想让我进来又为什么要给我钥匙？！”<br/>
她撕心裂肺地吼出来，疯了似的扑向艾伦，扣着他的手腕把他抵在墙上。<br/>
男人手里的刀扑通掉进了血水中，他的力道看上去弱极了。<br/>
“这里……就是你一直藏着的秘密吗？”<br/>
三笠见男人并未强力反抗，自己也稍稍平静了些，只是心里的怒气和不甘依旧烧得火热。<br/>
男人没有回答，长发向两处散开，整张面孔暴露出来，刚刚两人冲撞中击起的血水飞溅在脸上，一对幽绿的瞳孔直面女人漆黑的眼眸，还是像以前一样，右眼晦暗，左眼明亮。<br/>
“为什么……这些都是你干的？这些肮脏、不堪、残虐的事情……都是你干出来的……”三笠苍白的面颊到脖颈也溅满了血迹，“一面藏着掖着唬着，一面又像只病鸟一样在我怀里哭个没完，怕人知道又暗暗希望让人知道……这种行为，真是可笑死了……”<br/>
说完，一颗泪珠不受控地从她眼中滚落下来。<br/>
男人盯着她，依然没有说话，表情已经渐渐变得平静，完全没有接受审判式的悔过，只有一股从骨血里渗出来的疲惫。<br/>
三笠松开艾伦的手腕，拽着他的领口逼近过去，声音越发颤抖，“你以为你看穿了我吗？你以为我会被吓到吗？事实上……你强撑着的模样，我早就看穿了……”<br/>
男人的双臂无力地垂落下来，三笠将手伸向了他的左眼。<br/>
“我很早就想说了……你这只眼睛，也绿得太假了……”<br/>
说着，她用力剜出了他左眼的眼球，玻璃珠子发着明亮得瘆人的绿光，她一把将那假眼球抛入血泊，它只在表面溜了个转儿就沉没了进去。<br/>
独眼男人左半张脸上露出一个漆黑的窟窿，但没了那颗假眼球，另一只幽绿的眼睛反而更加熠熠闪光，那个瞳孔里从未迸发出如此炽热的目光。<br/>
他的脸上露出一抹几乎无法察觉的笑，像是期待已久似的。<br/>
三笠却止不住地呜咽起来了，揪着男人领口的手也抖个不停。<br/>
他双臂环过她的腰肢，像一股宁静的力量注入了她的身体。<br/>
她不再犹豫地吻上他的双唇。他们十指相合，手掌都沾满了粘腻的血，两副躯体抵靠着污迹斑斑的墙壁共同滑入了深不见底的殷红里。</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>